


Gala II

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: My thruple at the Hellfire Gala, outfitted by Jumbo Carnation, of course.Scott was going with Emma, which left Jean without a date. She was clearly distraught, yeah, right, when she swept into the room every eye was on her. She also spent most of the evening gossiping with Ororo in their complimentary outfits.Kurt danced with EVERYONE, Kitty, Rachel, Betsy, Jean-Paul, Bobby, Bishop, who was surprisingly good. But he went home with Logan and Ororo.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Gala II

  
  
  



End file.
